Ditto
by quoth-the-pigeon
Summary: Short one shot of OC!PhilippinesxOC!Australia. A gift fic for rultas. Philippines and Australia argue over movies.


Giftfic for rultas for the 50th review for Life of Nana Rose. I hope I did it justice!

_Chris

* * *

"_**Ditto**"_

"Alfred, pass the tissue box please."

America looked to Malaya, seeing her warm coffee colored eyes tearing up. "Really?" he asked, poking Philippines' arm and watching her turn with a pout, still watching the movie from the corner of her eye.

"Yes! But shush!" She leapt over and covered his mouth, halfway on top of him and pressing a finger to her lips, missing the amused look she received. "The best part is coming up!"

On the film the woman's deceased lover began to glow, finally gaining his entrance to heaven. The light from the television casted a similar ghostly glow onto the living room, shrouding the three nations in a gas-blue light and forcing shadows to flicker through the small space. The lovers shared one last pause before eternal separation and Malaya clutched a pillow to her bosom, sniffling as their lines were said and mouthing along with them.

"_I love you Molly. I've always loved you."_

_ "Ditto."_

A low melancholic orchestral piece began to croon out of the speakers and the female nation continued to weep as the two lovers were parted, one earth bound and the other halfway to heaven. As a final choked out 'bye' was whispered and the film faded to a close, Alfred laughed a little and jumped up to turn the lights back on.

"Ditto? That's got 'ta be the stupidest line ever."

Philippines looked to her left, cheeks puffed lightly as she frowned at the other nation. "It is not."

"Yeah, it is" Australia glanced away from the ceiling, apparently finding the film even more boring then simply watching the shadows on the white expanse. "Who says ditto when your mate is dying?"

"Whoa, hey. You two are not getting into another argument over a film, kay?" America flopped back onto the couch, making Malaya bounce slightly in her seat and he held up three more movies, his bright summer blue eyes looking mischievous behind the glare of light on his glasses. "So what's the next movie?"  
"Something with blood, gore, and no horrible 'I love you's'!"

"Something with love, hot guys, and a happy ending!"

Philippines and Australia glanced at each other, both giving a glare and then looking away, slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Well, we've got _Die Hard_, _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_, and _Titanic_." Alfred placed them on the coffee table in front of all of them and fished blindly from the bowl of popcorn on the floor. "Of course, I like them all. I made them after all…. So it's up to you two."

"_Die Hard_."

"_Titanic_."

Budding green eyes met coffee brown. Petting the head of his sleeping koala, Jake frowned as he swept his hand through his brown hair, fingers skillfully missing the tuft that stuck up. "Oh, come on. You've got to be off your face to think that movie was anything but piss."

Turning her cheek away from him, she simply looked to America, seeing him holding an empty bowl with a faint look of despair. Finally noticing the silence, he looked up with a deer caught in the headlights look. "What?"

"Choose a movie!" Malaya muttered, combing her fingers through her hair and tweaking the small bunching of sampaguita blossoms behind her ear, making sure the small white star shaped flowers were still in place despite her earlier launching at America.

"Pfff. No way." He stood up with a stretch, his tee shirt raising up slightly and showing the expanse of his stomach. "I'm making more food. You guys have better choose something by the time I get back, and no…puppy eyes are not going to work on me this time, Australia."

Jake snapped his fingers, smirking slightly and went back to petting the koala attached to his leg as it angrily opened one red eye. Philippines smiled into her pillow and looked at the movies again as Alfred retreated.

"Titanic is a classic, not even you can argue with that."

"Ugh. It's so …'oh no! I'm drowning! Love you!" with that he made a comical face, sticking out his tongue and squeezing his eyes shut, all the while rolling onto Philippines as she squeaked. "But alas, I am dead." He looked up at her and smiled, face turning a little red as he realized he was in her lap.

"Well, all your movies are 'bam bam bam. Bwoosh!'" She paused to flip him over and onto the floor, watching as he yelped in surprises, clawing at the air before landing in a tangle on the ground with a loud thump. "All those explosions and no story. I can't even understand why you'd want to watch that." She leaned over and gave a mocking grin.

He tilted his head, looking up at her while folding his arms together. "At least I don't sob at every confession of love."

"Hey!" She kicked him lightly and tucked her feet back up as he shot up to grab them. Feeling happy that she had evaded him once again, Malaya clucked with her tongue while waving a finger under his bandaged nose; straining to hold back a smile as he looked at it cross-eyed. "I don't sob at every love confession. That one is very emotionally heart wrenching. They're parting for– for maybe ever!" hands waving about slightly, she punched away Australia's foot as he tapped her knees. "How could you not cry?"

"It's stupid how they said it though, if they're really parting forever." His feet were still on the couch as he lay on the floor, making no move to get up from the heap he had landed in. The koala was still attached to his leg, sleeping soundly and twitching every second or so.

"Oh. Is that so?" She pushed his foot away again. "How would you do it 'O wise and mighty Jake'?"

He cocked one of his massive brows, chewing on his lip for the time it took to blink and then shot up, drawing his legs down to a cross-legged position while prying his koala off and onto the couch. "Like this."

Grabbing Malaya's hand gently, he looked up to her unblinking and in feverish devotion. "Malaya, I have loved you since I first set eyes on you. I love everything about you from the way you squint when you find something funny to your right hook. You have your faults, and I do too. But I'll take the good with the bad because I love you for you. If I could simply be by your side for the rest of my existence, I don't think I could ever ask anything else from God for all my prayers would have been answered. I'll love you forever and not even a stupid thing like death will stop that."

Philippines stared at him with wide eyes as the words came forth, caressing and loving. Her face turned to a dark red as he turned from the solemn mask he had on and turned to his bright and usually sunny smile. "Of course, that's if I was writing for a movie." Their hands parted and Philippines watched as he scratched at his nose once more.

"Clearing her throat, she looked to the side. "I see." She lay further into the couch, scratching at the koala's grey fur, and giggling softly as its foot began to twitch. "Of course, that's even corny for a movie."

"Corny!"

With a mischievous look twinkling in her eyes, she gave a lazy wave at him. "Yeah. That's almost as bad as 'like a thousand burning suns'."

"…What's wrong with that?"

Malaya just laughed, curling into a ball and gazed at Australia in amusement as he joined in, his own laugh carefree and sunny.

Alfred came back into the room, cocking his head to the side as they died down to a chuckle. "Decide on a movie yet?" He chucked at can of coke to each of them, placing the large bowl of both popcorn and a plate of cheeseburgers down on the table. Blue eyes surveyed the scene as he popped the can open with a hiss.

"_Titanic_," Australia said, halfway popping the tab on the can open.

"_Die Hard_," Philippines hummed, about to take a sip of the cola.

They both glared at each other, eyes narrowed.

"_Titanic._"

"_Die Hard_!"

"_Titanic_!" Malaya crossed her arms and struck her nose upwards.

Australia threw a pillow at her, which struck her shoulder. Narrowed coffee brown eyes turned to focus on her newest target."

The koala turned over onto it's stomach, a soft snore coming out as it sighed.

All three turned to the small grey animal. "Did that thing just snore?" Alfred asked, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline.

"Eh. Yeah."  
Philippines shook her head, hopping forward while Jake was distracted by his pet. "Titanic it is!"

"Okay…Hey! Wait!"

She tilted her head back in a peal of laughter.


End file.
